Southern Belle's and Civil Wars
by toxicdelena
Summary: Mystic Falls was founded in 1859, and a year later Elena finds herself travelling from Charleston to the beautiful town to join her family. On the road she encounters difficulties that sees her meeting the charming Damon Salvatore. (AU) (AH)
1. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**Southern Belle's and Civil Wars**

**Chapter 1:** Welcome to Mystic Falls.  
**Summary:** Mystic Falls was founded in 1859, and a year later Elena finds herself travelling from Charleston to the beautiful town to join her family. On the road she encounters difficulties that sees her meeting the charming Damon Salvatore.  
**Note:** I feel that it is important to say that although this is set in the south, where slavery is a common thing amongst men, I certainly do not believe with it. There will be mentioning's of it, since it's relevant to the time, but it will not be at the forefront of the story since this revolves around Damon and Elena.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters mentioned. But the story and the original characters belong to me.

* * *

**July, 1860**

The summer had rolled in, much like it did every year. Yet the roads that normally had a flurry of people was silent, except for the single carriage whilst rode rapidly down the roads. There was a serenity that filled the air, the air hot and full of blissfully tweeting birds. Inside the carriage were two ladies, one appearing to be the very essence of wealth and sophistication, whilst the other was dressed cleanly but poorly.

"I suppose we have an hour's journey left" Elena guesses, her lace gloved hand coming up to rest against her forehead for the briefest of moment. She didn't like carriage rides much, they provided her with very little solitude and if I were not a necessity then she might have simply sat upon a horse. But her father had sent for his only daughter, and as a founder he would expect her to look every bit the darling southern belle he knew her to be. "The journey will soon end, Miss Elena. I doubt that they would want Mystic Falls to be too far away from a cone of activity." Her travelling companion added. The girl was two years old than herself, and had been a constant figure in her life.

Her mother always offered unwavering kindness to slaves, knowing that her father would never agree to not have them. Elena thought it was outdated, that they should not have them at all. But such talk would not be heard upon the ears of proud southern men. And so Bonnie had become a permanent fixture in Elena's life, never leaving her side unless she was sent on an errand. As children they had a closeness since Elena would pull Bonnie into the fields to play with her. With age came a barrier, although Elena hated to admit it. "I declare, I am too hot."

Elena fanned herself rapidly, letting out a screech as her body collided with Bonnie's. Both girls were thrown to the side of the carriage, water suddenly rushing in through the gaps. They were however fortunate enough to not have encountered a deep river, otherwise their trouble might have been more severe. Elena could not reach the door, which was now above her head – taunting her. Her skirts had become heavy as she threw a hopeless expression at Bonnie.

They begin to call for help, hoping that someone might hear – or that the driver would be alerted to their peril. Of course, the chance was likely that the rider had been thrown from the carriage. After a moment Elena stops shouting, instead searching for something to wedge her foot on the side.

A pair of hands appeared upon the top of the carriage, strong and manly. As the man came into view Elena's breath hitched in her throat. The dazzling eyes that pierced her were wholly beautiful, memorizing and she felt the excitement of meeting his acquaintance. "Praise the lord!" Bonnie exclaims, breaking the trance that Elena had fell under. The gentlemen wedged open the door, extending an arm to Elena. She shook her head and looked over at her travelling companion. "Please help Bonnie first, I fear she may feel the cold of the water in her bones sooner than I." The explanation allowed Elena to catch her thoughts, since she could barely believe the events.

When the arm of the gentleman was offered to her, Elena took it carefully, rising from the river water with as much elegance as she could muster. "Thank you, Sir. How can I ever repay you?" Elena questioned, brushing down her wet gown with a soft sigh. The bottom of it had been ruined by the filth of the lake, and swished at her feet.

"Saving a young damsel, and a beautiful one at that needs no repayment." The young gentleman offered, kinking an eyebrow at her. She raised a hand to her mouth, tilting her head slightly at his remark.

"You are bold, sir. And I do not even known your name." Elena responded, offering her hand to him, which he kisses gently. She did perhaps wonder about giving him a token, to thank him properly for his help. But she doubted that she had anything to offer.

"Damon Salvatore." The name is like liquid chocolate, and she finds that knowing his name fills her with a strange excitement. In all her years she'd never felt anything like it, the odd stirring of potential.

"Elena Gilbert." The offering of her name seems to stir his interest, he's heard of it before…somehow. "Then you must be Grayson's daughter, we had heard that you were supposed to arrive. Our land neighbours your own."

Perhaps there was some good in what her father had done, minute as it may be. After her mother's untimely death, in which she'd fallen to consumption, her father had buried himself in activities…forgoing fatherly love for strong business ventures. He had met with several other gentlemen and together than had found Mystic Falls. They worked fast to build up the town, a year was all it took – although it was a year of Elena being in Charleston on her own.

"—Miss Gilbert, I'd be happy to take you there. I'm certain your father would prefer you to get home before dark. It is not far." Damon suggested, but what she caught was the alarm on Bonnie's face. It was only natural, a young girl such as herself meeting a stranger who promises to take her home could prove disastrous.

"Can I trust you?" She questions, looking at Damon and the over at Bonnie.

"I would never lie to a lady." Damon offers, causing Elena to roll her eyes softly as she takes his hand once again. No other words were needed as he lifted her onto the horse and she looked down at Bonnie, and the now awakened driver.

For a while they remained in silence, the gentle trot of the horse the only thing that filled her ears. She was of course aware of the man's arms which extended round her waist to hold the reigns. It was the closest that she'd ever been to a man, but it did not scare her.

"Mr Salvatore…"

"…Damon." He responds before she can utter another word.

"I hardly think we know each other well enough to call one another by first names." Elena responds, holding onto a sense of propriety…regardless of whether or not she wanted to say his name, to hear it roll of her tongue.

"Well, we wouldn't want to forget our manners."

She fans herself rapidly, a sheen of sweat resting upon her breasts, the warm sun betraying her. If Damon notices, he doesn't say anything. Perhaps he is disappointed in her refusal, but perhaps that's only hopeful in her own mind. She questions whether or not it's right, why she finds herself so captivated with him.

The house comes into view, a grand white building, an image of wealth and beauty. She notices that her father is sat outside under the deck, a large jug of liquid upon the table. At the sound of horse hooves he looks up, clearly surprised to see her with another man.

"Elena?" He questions, eying Damon cautiously as she drops down from the horse with his assistance. Quickly she rushes over to her father, eager to tell him the news. "There was an accident, papa, the carriage was thrown into the river." She exclaims dramatically. "Bonnie and the driver are still with the carriage, but we lost the horses."

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home, Damon." Grayson thanks, shaking his hand. From what she could tell, her father appeared to like her saviour.

A discussion begins between the two men, as Elena picks up a crystal tumbler and pours herself a glass of the cooling lemonade…thankful for the relief from the warmth.

"Goodbye, Miss Gilbert." Damon nods his head before ascending his horse once again. Politely she nods her head, before turning her attention to the man that she has barely seen over the past year. It had provided much difficulty and she could not help but feel resentment.

"Where is Jeremy?" Elena questions, hoping to fill the divide between them with a common cause. Although she knew that her brother was a trouble maker, likely drinking in the local tavern and flirting endlessly with the ladies. But she couldn't blame him, the death of their mother had affected everyone in the Gilbert family. "He will be home soon." Grayson offers, although nothing more is said beyond that.

Her father had previously called the place, but Elena couldn't help but wonder if it would ever feel that way.

* * *

**Note:** If you're reading this chapter for the second time, then you'll know that it has been revamped and I must say that I am much happier with the way the story is going now.

Please Review.


	2. New Belle in Town

**Southern Belle's and Civil Wars**

**Chapter 2: New Belle in Town. **

**Summary:** Mystic Falls was founded in 1859, and a year later Elena finds herself travelling from Charleston to the beautiful town to join her family. On the road she encounters difficulties that sees her meeting the charming Damon Salvatore.

(Set in 1800's, All Human)

* * *

**July, 1860**

Elena walked into the drawing room later that same night. A silence had overcome her as she stared blankly around the foreign room, just like she had with her bedroom. The house itself was beautiful, there could be no denying that. But Elena knew that it would be long before she felt at peace in such a strange place…a place where her father had come to abandon her for an entire year.

Brushing down her new dress, she sighs softly. Her father had bought her new gowns, despite her bringing new ones from Charleston. He wanted her to look her best, she needed to be a beauty amongst all the others and as the last girl to be sent for…she was at a disadvantage. The dress itself was beautiful, a royal blue velvet bodice and upper skirt monopolised the main part of the gown, with a lighter blue satin underlay peeking out. She looked in short, like a doll.

The door opened and in walked Jeremy, looking surprising sober. She must have been mistaken in judging that he would not be in a fit state, just like before. Quickly he embraced her, happy to see his sister once more. "How have you been Elena, truthfully?" He asks, his voice sincere as he looks into his sister's eyes. Elena can almost believe that her family truly cares about her.

"I seem to be dismissed. You came here to be with father long before I did. Even now he seems distant. I have not mattered to father in a long time." Elena whispers softly looking down, she knows in the root of her soul that Jeremy cares for her – but the same could not be said of Grayson Gilbert.

The dinner guests arrive, allowing them no more time to talk or for her to feel sorry for herself. Instead she is introduced to Caroline Forbes, blonde and brightly beaming. The adults leave them, she presumes to talk business of some sort. "How long have you lived in Mystic Falls?" Elena asks, wondering if she was truly so far behind. "A couple of months, it truly is wonderful here. I will show you around. But I will not allow us to fall into formalities, you and I are going to be best friends."

Some might be taken-a-back by the assertiveness of Caroline's claim, but she found herself feeling thankful for it. She stared down at her newly proclaimed friend's finger and smiled. "You're engaged?" She questions, this appears to brighten the smile on Caroline's face.

"Yes, it was such a whirlwind. But come August I'll be Caroline Salvatore, I feel as if I've died and gone to heaven. Although I have always dreamt of a June wedding, but it was too soon." Caroline proclaims, and Elena cannot help the smile that falls from her face at her words.

"You're marrying Damon?" She questions, masking her disappointment with intrigue. At once Caroline giggles, resting her hand upon Elena's shoulder. There was no mistaking the confusion that Elena felt.

Shaking her head, Caroline decided to elaborate further. "No, I would be amazed if anyone got that man to settle down…he is quite the charmer. I am engaged to his younger brother Stefan. How exactly do you know Damon?"

Elena had clearly struck a chord of curiosity within Caroline, it was of course her own fault for presuming. And why should she feel such disappointment anyway…she'd only just met Damon!

"Earlier my carriage slipped in the river and the horses bolted, I was stuck and Damon was my rescuer." She elaborated, recalling the moment within her own mind. Yet all she could truly think of was the sparkling blue eyes.

"Well, I dare say that if Damon met you he might be quite taken. You are very beautiful." Caroline compliments clapping her hands together. Elena didn't know the girl well, but putting ideas into Caroline's head didn't seem like the best idea…she might just start meddling.

"Miss Elena, Miss Caroline…dinner is ready." Elena thanks the man, before shuffling out of the drawing room. She did not known the entire floorplan of the house, so it was difficult to locate – although Caroline knew immediately where to go.

"I think perhaps I may find a sister in you eventually." Caroline whispers sneakily as they sit beside one another at the table.

"Oh Caroline, you have much faith. But I'm afraid it's probably wasted on me." She responds, making certain that no one is listening to their conversation. It just wouldn't do for anyone but Caroline to hear it.

"And I assure you, that my faith isn't wasted on you." She replies, picking up her spoon to take a taste of the soup.

"Did you have many suitors in Charleston?" Mrs Forbes asks, and Elena knows that the topic is going to switch. She was suddenly being brought into the adult conversation, and she'd rather it not be so.

"I suppose." She replied, recalling the few gentlemen that had offered interest.

"I think Elena will be very successful in Mystic Falls. She's already enchanted Damon Salvatore" Her father announced somewhat proudly, causing Caroline to grin whilst Mrs Forbes nodded gently.

"Your daughter is rare beauty, Caroline of course is more of a classic beauty. But they are both beautiful" Mrs Forbes announces, before returning to the previous conversation. Caroline and Elena had once more been dismissed from the conversation, allowing Elena to be alone with her own thoughts.

She had not enchanted Damon Salvatore, in fact he seemed rather dismayed that she would not allow him to call her Elena.

That night Elena found that sleep evaded her, she saw the night creak by and part of it could be to blame on the new surroundings. But it was the icy blue eyes which kept her mind alert, as she wondered if a dance would be shared between them at the founder's day ball…an entire year had gone by and that generated celebration. Yet she had only just arrived.

When the morning light shone through the windows, Elena was settled in her decision to ring for Bonnie who knew straight away that no sleep had been had that night. The corset is pulled tight, the burgundy coloured gown placed over her head whilst her hair is pinned up. Rose perfume is place on her neck and wrists before white lace gloves are pulled up her arms.

"Thank you, Bonnie. That will be all for now." She announced, sitting down to slip her feet into her shoes before exiting the bedroom herself. The walk downstairs was laboured, the tiredness in her eyes evident. The dining room sideboard was decorated with silver cases full of food: from cornbread to stew, omelettes to sausages. Elena picks herself up two pieces of hot bread and a boiled egg. The maid pours a cup of coffee, which she takes happily.

"Good morning, my dear" Her father greets, causing surprise to arise in his daughter. The sentiment was strange, although not unwelcome. "You are up surprisingly early." He notes, frowning slightly as he sits down at the dining table with the paper.

"Yes, I expect it's because I need to get used to the place. But I've decided I will explore the town today" Grayson nodded before his forehead creased slightly. "Perhaps, you should have Jeremy accompany you" He suggests, but Elena finds herself shaking her head. What she really needed was solitude and she would not find that in the company of her brother.

"I'm afraid not father, I want to explore by myself. I promise to be careful"

She walks in the sun, her parasol erected as she follows the roads on foot. The road is long, and it's a while before she sees the next house. Of course she notices that it belongs to the Salvatore's, and the building is just as grand.

"Miss Gilbert!" A voice travels from behind, and immediately she knows it to be Damon. Turning she smiles softly.

"Mr Salvatore, what a pleasure it is to see you again" She replies, remembering her manners. He lifts her hand to kiss it as he had done the day before, and Elena found herself trying to still the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Miss Gilbert, I must insist that you call me Damon. Mr Salvatore is my father." Elena raised an eyebrow before sighing, thinking of all the many reasons why she should not. But giving into temptation was entirely too alluring when Damon Salvatore was involved.

"Alright, Damon, It's only fair that you call me Elena"

"So, where are you walking to on this fine summer's day?" He asks, causing her to pull a face slightly. She hoped that it would not be as hot as the day before, when she had been dying for water.

"Oh, I was exploring. I wanted to become acquainted with the town I am now living in" Damon accepts the answer, but the frown on his face suggests that something is wrong with that. "All alone?"

"My father wished for me to take my brother, but I would prefer to explore alone." Jeremy would want to talk and Elena didn't feel like having a big conversation with her brother. She readjusts her lace gloves slightly, clutching the parasol tightly to keep the sun from her skin.

"Do you not worry that harm would befall you?" The question causes her eyes to roll involuntarily, as if the weakness of a woman is widely acknowledged. Which of course it was, but she was not incapable of taking care of herself.

"I do not,sir. Now tell me, do you admire beauty?" A nod comes from Damon, and it's not surprising. All men appreciated a woman's beauty, especially southern men.

"I do indeed, I admire a woman's beauty, although I do not understand its relevance" He comments, a playful smile works its way onto my face.

"What about a woman's mind, Mr Salvatore. Do you admire that also?" She hopes that his answer would match what she desires it to be, but there are reservations about receiving a great response.

"I admire everything about a woman, Elena, and that includes her ideas" He responds, and Elena has to force away a grin. It made her only too happy to know that Damon didn't see ideas of a woman as silly and unnecessary things.

"Then Damon, perhaps you will understand that I decided to go on this walk by myself, because I trust that nothing bad will happen to me." He leans against the wall, his blue eyes locked onto mine.

"And that is where I fear for your safety, women have a gentler disposition, you have a delicate heart that trusts. You proved that by trusting me. But that beauty of yours will enchant many men, and alas they cannot have you, but that doesn't mean they don't want you or try to." Her eyes widen, cheeks growing hot and the insinuation.

"Mr Salvatore!"

"It is the truth, some men may claim to be a real gentleman but they fail to meet the standard. I do however, hope you will find a gentleman in me."

"We'll have to see, initial appearances can be deceiving. I must be going now, I want to explore the whole town and I imagine that will take time, and I'll have to get ready for the ball."

"Then I'll be seeing you later, Miss Gilbert" He kisses her hand, allowing her to walk away. She is somewhat mesmerized by the entire experience and finds herself looking forward to their next meeting.

* * *

**Note:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Pretty please review.


End file.
